dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Wastelands
Northern Wastelands is a location on Earth that is King Cold's spaceship landing site and where Future Trunks first appeared to kill Frieza. It is located north of West City, and you may battle here. The area was reduced to barren after Ultimate Tre vs Loke after the battle with Virtex. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the training slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments. *Tsurugi Kyousuke * Haruki * Shintaro ONCE OPPONENT GETS TO 5/MAX HEALTH, HE'S OUT OF THE BATTLE Tsurugi Kyousuke's Stats *Level: 51 *Race: Demon/Human Half-breed *Speed: 583 *Damage: 478 *Health: 275,580/420,000 *Powerlevel: 60,208,116,073,693,388 Haruki's Stats *Level: 31 *Race: Demon/Human Half-breed *Speed: 310 *Damage: 341 *Health: 8,590/173,500 *Powerlevel: 23,972,339,515,392,000 Shintaro's Stats (Ultra Form, Mega Form, Giga Form, Incarnation - White Dragon, Kendo-Style Rapier) *Level: 17 *Race: Alien/Android (Perpetual) *Speed: 288 *Damage: 226 *Health: 24,150/77,000 *Powerlevel: 265,771,285,248 Fight!!! *"Attack me with the best you can" He sees as Haruki was about to punch him he chuckles as he Does a Savage Counter with 9(hit) Ki blasts on her stomach and finally a direct kick to her stomach making her fire down at rock(hit). "You have a brilliant mind however you lack strength and speed." He says as he unsheaths his Sword of Kusanagi and afterimages infront of him "From now, i'll be stabbing you 5 times, if you manage to block through it" he chuckles "Maybe then i'd consider you a strong Yuji clansmen" he says as he firstly slash on his right cheek, which undoubiously hits, then he slash twice on his back, making a "x" like scratch. Then, he'd slash his left arm, which finds it's target. Then, he'd throw his sword at Shintaro, which makes it's contract with Shintaro's stomach "It's such a disappointment that i thought that i use you guys as reinforcement. However, i can't just leave and search for someone else. Shintaro, use that sword to attack me. As for you Haruki, i've a great deal of disappointment for you. I never thought that my daughter would come up as a weakling." He says shaking his head. (105,160 total damage) *"You're too prideful, Tsurugi-sama. I haven't even started on using any of my powers. And I won't be needing this butter-knife." Shintaro takes the Sword of Kusanagi out of his stomach and tosses it to Haruki. "You can use it." Shintaro then transforms to his Alien Ultra, Mega and Giga form. He then activates his Sharingan and says "You'll see the epitome of my Yuji clan potential, Tsurugi-dono." Shintaro uses his Mind Control ability learned from the Royal Magic School (success). Shintaro gains a yellow aura as a giant Naga-Dragon halfbreed appears behind his back, and he says "Incarnation of the White Dragon." He then takes his Kendo-Style Rapier. "I'll cut you down with this." He runs full speed at Tsurugi and in the blink of an eye, he slashes him 20 times (12 hit) before appearing behind Tsurugi's back. "Let's see if you're quick enough to beat your father up, Haruki-san. Use his sword." (40,680 total damage) *Haruki looks at that sword and gets shocked "This... This... Is this that Sword of Kusanagi through which Madara Yuji killed Demon King? The sword which can absorb energy and which can fuse with Lightening Element?"."But either way, Father, you haven't even seen a tid bit of my strength."."Shintaro, hold him off for two turns using Mind Control, once your Mind Control reaches it's limits, i'll use mine to hold him off for atleast 4 turns." She'd then stare at Tsurugi "This isn't even my 0% of power, and i don't even need it to beat you up." she says as in the blind of eye, she slashes him 15 times (7 hit) and puts her hands on his stomach "Darkness Flames!!" as 5 flames burns the stomach of her Father (1 hit). "So, how's that?" (52,855 total damage) *"Too weak" Tsurugi says while being possessed as he feels unhurted by their attack. "Do you think by this you can defeat them? And Shintaro, this Knife is no butter knife, it has ability to seal anyone for the rest of his lifetime"."Incase you guys have forgotten, i've also learnt this Mind Controlling technique" He says as he counters Shintaro's Mind Control with his version, making Shintaro being possessed however Haruki deflects it with her version. "I suggest if you haven't yet, then do it. IF you're hiding any of the tricks, then release them out," "Is that your "Epitome" of Yuji potential? Weak" He says as he powers up "Kaio.... Ken!" and red aura surrounds him. And runs with the speed that of a Lightning Bolt and Thrusts Lightning Cutter into her stomach (hit). and Powers down from Kaio-ken and Immediately does the same with Shintaro (hit). Then, he eats 1 Senzu Bean and tosses 3 beans to both of them. "Here's the deal, i'll give you two chances(2 turns), to attack me with everything you have, don't worry i'll stand still. Once you're done, i'll start attacking you with 25% of my power." (143,400 damage total) *Shintaro smirks. "There's that pride again. I'll see what we'll do to you." He uses Solar Flare on Tsurugi (hit) and barrages High-Pressure Energy Wave 5 times (4 hit). He then slashes him in the blink of an eye using his Shinai Rapier 15 times (7 hit) before appearing in front of Tsurugi with his back turned. (68,930 damage total.) *"So, you're trying to test us with your pride? Can you really maintain your pride for these 2 turns?" she says as she uses Solar Flare on Tsurugi (hit) followed by 5 Darkness Flames (3 hit) and 13 Sword Slashes (7 hit). (86,955 damage total) *"Heal yourself up first, Shintaro and Haruki. You're aware of my Mangekyo Sharingan; It can see Health, aren't you? I can see that you both are all out of Health. Eat those senzu beans. And no, that's not pride. Those attack were hardly a match to me. If you guys didn't noticed what i said earlier, If. You. Have. Any. Tricks. Up. Your. Sleeves. Release them up on me. Don't tell me that you're at the end of your limits?" (0 damage) Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds